Misiones y Objetivos
by Once L
Summary: Viñetas inspiradas y basadas en el manga... - 2. Todo un Honor. - Gokudera & Reborn.
1. Aceptación

**Título: **Aceptación.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto, Reborn, Tsuna & Lambo.

**Género:** General, Familia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Inspirado y basado en el _Objetivo 8: Examen de Entrada Familiar._

**Resumen: **Después de eso, por supuesto que Gokudera se queda conforme con la entrada de Yamamoto a la Familia.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío, pero sí de _Amano Akira._

_**22/08/11.**_

Gokudera después de eso, ya no tiene ninguna objeción. Yamamoto Takeshi ha demostrado ser digno y tener las capacidades y habilidades necesarias para ser miembro de la Familia Vongola. Proteger a su Décimo de los ataques de Reborn-san, de aquella Vaca Estúpida y los propios lo sustentan.

Eso es lo que lo ha convencido y el motivo por el que ya no se opone a que ese idiota se integre a la Familia Vongola. No obstante... tiene que dejárselo claro.

Por eso es que lo felicita a su particular manera al tomarlo de la camisa del uniforme y atraerlo hacia sí para verlo fijamente a los ojos. Luego, las palaras salen por sí solas.

- Buen trabajo...

Es lo que dice, con una pequeña sonrisa presuntuosa. Su advertencia viene después.

- ¡Pero la Mano Derecha del Décimo soy yo!

Como respuesta, Yamamoto se ríe y le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Sí, lo abraza, diciéndole que _"Ya sabía que era un tipo divertido" _y que_ "No quiere dejar el puesto de la Mano de Tsuna" _ante lo cual, el italiano se enoja y se niega a dejarle ese puesto que es suyo.

Una especie de discusión surge entre ellos, para sorpresa y asombro de Tsuna y un satisfecho Reborn que observan la escena en segundo plano, muy diferente del Lambo adulto, que una vez más en el día ha sido ignorado.

Por su parte, Gokudera de ninguna manera lo permitirá. Él es la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola, de Sawada Tsunayoshi, y nadie más, así que es imposible que Yamamoto se quede con ese puesto, no se lo permitirá ni pondrá tan fácil. ¿Pues qué se creyó ese idiota del béisbol, ah?

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Porque hay cosas nuevas que me emocionan y sorprende ahora que empiezo a leerme el manga y por lo tanto, me inspiran :D<p>

Por eso mismo, esto será una colección sobre alguna escena, viñeta o capitulo en concreto sobre el manga de Katekyo. Sólo para poner a trabajar a la musa y descargar mi inspiración ;)

¿Posibles spoilers? Sí. ¿Escenas que no aparecieron en el anime? Sí.

Sobre ésta en particular, decir que me ha encantado que Reborn le aplicara una prueba a Yamamoto sólo para complacer (y convencer) a Gokudera por qué quiere que el beisbolista se una a la Familia :P


	2. Todo un Honor

**Título: **Todo un Honor.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & Reborn. Mención de Tsuna.

**Género:** General, Familia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Inspirado y basado en el_ Objetivo 4: Crisis de Expulsión _(Tomo 1).

**Resumen: **Gokudera sabe que estar ahí es todo un Honor.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío, es de _Amano Akira._

**_19/01/12._**

Gokudera sabe que aquello es todo un honor. Basta con recordar lo acontecido cinco minutos atrás para saberlo.

**.::.**

- Ciaossu, Gokudera.

- ¡Ah, Reborn-san! –el italiano se gira para ver al Hitman y hace una reverencia para luego saludarlo.- ¡Buenos días! –le dice con entusiasmo, y una pequeña sonrisa al verlo.

- Llegas temprano.

- ¡Por supuesto! –se pone en firmes, y su buen humor y entusiasmo no desaparecen.- ¡Cómo la Mano Derecha del Décimo que soy, es mi deber reunirme pronto con él para protegerlo en cualquier momento!

- Sí. –Reborn asiente levemente, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa.- Por cierto Gokudera… ¿Te gustaría conocer mi base?

- ¿Eh? ¿Reborn-san tiene una base en este lugar? –la sorpresa y emoción no pueden ser borrados de su rostro. No hay dudas de que el Hitman es increíble.- ¡Claro, por supuesto que sí!

- En realidad… -voltea a verlo una vez que inician con su caminar por uno de los pasillos, aclarándole un poco más la situación.- He creado muchos escondites en este sitio.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Algunos pasillos más, vuelta a la derecha y una más a la izquierda, y ambos se detienen enfrente de lo que parece ser una especie de calefactor o quizá, de aire acondicionado. ¡Pero qué importa lo que era antes, si ahora Reborn-san lo ha convertido en su base, en uno de sus escondites, y eso es lo único que cuenta!

- Aquí es. –le dice el Tutor de su Décimo, haciéndose a un lado para que él lo miré con sus propios ojos al abrir la puerta.

Adentro, todo resplandece en un primer momento y luego de aclararse, se sorprende al ver una mesita con una tetera encima y al lado, una cafetera con café ya listo para beber; un par de sillas tampoco faltan a cada lado de la mesa.

Una vez que observa todo con más detalle se da cuenta de que en efecto, el escondite del Hitman no sólo está bien amueblado sino que también está muy bien decorado e iluminado, contando con todo lo necesario para descansar o tomar tranquilamente un café. En pocas palabras, es muy reconfortante por lo que ve.

- Puedes pasar si gustas, Gokudera.

- ¿Eh?

Al escuchar sus palabras, sus ojos se abren grandes en sorpresa, brillan, y vuelve a sonreír. Aquello es todo un honor, sin duda. Reborn-san lo está invitando a entrar en su base, a pasar en uno de sus escondites y él, como Gokudera Hayato, como la Mano Derecha de Décimo Vongola, de Sawada Tsunayoshi, no se puede negar.

- Con permiso… -dice entonces, agachándose y haciéndose chiquito todo lo que puede para poder entrar en la base.

Él, está muy feliz de poder estar ahí, y ver que ante todo, Reborn-san lo tiene en cuenta como la Mano Derecha que es del Décimo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, después de tanto tiempo otra viñeta :D<p>

Esta me ha gustado mucho, pues está basada en dos viñetas consecutivas donde se puede ver que Gokudera está dentro de la base de Reborn y le dice a su Décimo cuando él llega con ellos: _"Reborn-san me está enseñando la base del asesinato" _y entonces al ver la escena, al leer los diálogos y la forma de reaccionar de Tsuna, me puse a pensar cómo es que Gokudera terminó ahí (la idea de cómo le hizo para entrar en ese reducido espacio sigue en mi mente pese a tratar de explicarlo aquí xD).

Y luego, está otro detalle implícito que me encanta :P No hay duda de que Reborn lo invitó a entrar, y eso me gusta pues dice que el Arcobaleno tiene en cuenta a Gokudera, ¡y eso es genial! Es lo justo :)

Pues nada más de momento, muchas gracias a **_AkemiEvans00 _**&**_ D. Lawliet _**por sus lindos comentarios, espero pronto traer otra viñeta con una de mis extrañas interpretaciones ahora que ya puedo continuar con el manga. Así que sin más por ahora… muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;)


End file.
